1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a pedal percussion instrument, and more particularly, to a pedal percussion instrument which can be miniaturized, and the sense of operating the pedal apparatus, being similar to that of using a pedal apparatus to play an acoustic bass drum, can be obtained by stepping on the pedal apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pedal percussion instrument, which simulates an acoustic bass drum for playing by using a pedal apparatus having a strike part that rotates following a stepping action on a pedal part caused by a player, is known.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,025 discloses a pedal percussion instrument, wherein a stricken part 120 and a striking part 150 that strikes the stricken part 120 and rotates following a stepping on a foot pedal 114 by a player, are arranged below the foot pedal 114.
In addition, Japan Utility Model Publication No. H06-008998 Gazette discloses a pedal percussion instrument in which a stricken surface part 3a (stricken part) is struck by a beater 17 (rotating body, striking part), wherein the beater 17 is pulled down following a stepping on a pedal 19 (pedal part) by a player.
However, the above-mentioned pedal percussion instrument disclosed in Patent document 1 requires a space for rotating the striking part 150 below the foot pedal 114. Therefore, there is a problem of the entire percussion instrument being overly bulky.
In addition, in the above-mentioned pedal percussion instrument disclosed in Patent document 2, the stricken surface part 3a is struck by swinging the beater 17 downward in a manner following the stepping action on the pedal 19. Therefore, there is a problem that the sense of stepping the pedal part is different from that of an acoustic bass drum, which is struck by swinging the striking part upward in a manner follow by the stepping on the pedal part in the pedal apparatus.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the above-mentioned problems. An object of the present invention is to provide a pedal percussion instrument which can be miniaturized and the sense of operating the pedal apparatus can be similar to that of playing an acoustic bass drum by stepping a pedal apparatus.